Good Enough
by Agent KB
Summary: A little alternative way of Callie and Arizona getting together. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own em, just love em. Title and story inspired by Good Enough by Sarah McLachlan

Summary: A little alternative way of Callie and Arizona getting together. Starts that fateful night that Arizona kissed Callie in Joe's though it doesn't exactly happen the same way in my story.

Author's Note: I'm feeling out this idea so let me know if you like it and I'll continue. Also this is my first Arizona/Callie fic so I apologize for any incorrect characterization.

Arizona watched her from across the bar. Of everything she had heard about Calliope Torres, she couldn't understand how anyone could have treated her so badly. She seemed an incredible surgeon, unbelievably beautiful and a catch for anyone. When she saw Callie get up with tears in her eyes, she decided to follow her to the bathroom.

Callie took a few deep breaths and looked in the mirror. How did she get so broken? She didn't have the best track record but she could always recover. Always stand tall. Now what was she? She could always keep her cool during surgery, she could always dive into her work but now even there she felt it. She felt the loneliness and the unworthiness that she just simply didn't understand. Why was she never good enough for anyone?

As fresh tears were about to emerge, Callie heard the door open and turned.

"Hi." Said Arizona. She smiled at Callie and tilted her head a little at the sight of tears in Callie's eyes.

"Hi" Callie said just above a whisper. She didn't know who this woman was but she definitely was not in the mood for small talk. Something about her though didn't make Callie turn away.

"I don't know if you know me. I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm in Peds and you're in ortho right?" said Arizona, she kept her tone pleasant enough without trying to let Callie know that she was trying to comfort her and distract her from whatever caused that look of defeat on her face.

"Yeah, is there something you needed? I'm not really in the mood to talk about patients or work" said Callie hoping this cornering in the bathroom wasn't to ask a favor. She didn't really have the time or energy to give those. She looked down at her hands, trying to figure out the fastest way out of that bathroom.

"Oh no, it's just I've heard so many wonderful things about you, I thought I would introduce myself." Said Arizona. She saw Callie scoff at the wonderful things comment and felt she needed to elaborate. She walked a little closer. "It just seems odd that someone with such an incredible reputation would have any reason to be crying."

Callie looked at this woman curiously. She couldn't tell but the look on Arizona's face seemed to be one of interest. She wondered how a stranger could be so interested in her and what exactly this "incredible reputation" entailed. She decided she'd ask "What do you mean by incredible reputation?"

"Well why don't you let me buy you a drink and we'll talk about it?" said Arizona. She smiled a little deeper showing the cutest dimples Callie had ever seen.

"Sure why not?" said Callie. She wasn't so sure why she wanted to know more about this woman or why she wanted to share more than just a drink with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie sat at the corner of the bar with Arizona. After she ordered her drink she wasted no time in trying to figure out exactly what Arizona had heard. "So enlighten me with this incredible reputation".

Arizona turned to Callie, flashing her smile and said "Well I hear that you're one of the best ortho surgeons Seattle Grace has ever seen. I hear that you're quite badass in surgery and that you care more for patients than most people. And lastly" Arizona leaned a little closer "I hear you have one of the most brilliant smiles in the world and I for one would love to see it."

Callie gasped a little as Arizona leaned toward her. She was sure her heart skipped a beat and she found Arizona's stare a little too intense to hold so she ducked her head a little and focused on her lap. It wasn't until she heard Arizona whisper "Please" that Callie looked up and before she could help it broke out into a wide smile. Arizona thought her heart would melt in that instant. She nodded her head a little and gave a small smile as a thank you for Callie's smile.

Joe came by with their drinks. Callie welcomed the distraction of taking a sip and then tentatively turned back to Arizona. "Well I guess not everyone is as focused on talking about people's personal lives as I thought." She tried to laugh a little but it just came out sounding a little more pathetic than she would have liked. She took another sip to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Well they talk about that too." Said Arizona. She was very impressed that she had gotten Callie to smile. She decided that people weren't lying and she would try and bring out that smile as much as possible. "I think though on personal matters, it's best to hear it from the person rather than take the gossip for truth."

"It's all a little boring really." Said Callie. She felt for some reason that she could tell Arizona anything but she wasn't going to start that way. She didn't think she could be as open as she wanted to be. Not to mention that willingness had gotten her in trouble more times than she would like to admit. She decided to veer the conversation in a different direction. "Tell me a little bit about you Arizona as you have heard so much, probably too much about me."

"Well what would you like to know?" said Arizona taking a sip of her drink.

"How bout why you chose Peds, I would think it would be hard. I like children but I always feel like there are few things sadder than when they're sick." Said Callie.

Arizona thought for a minute and then smiled while she answered. "Have you ever had to explain something to a child?"

Callie looked at her confused. "What?"

"I know it's an odd question but it's important when you talk about Peds. It's amazing the way children's minds work and their optimism. I love science, don't get me wrong but I also love a challenge. Explaining to sick children why they're sick is usually a challenge because you can't use big words and often you have to use references that most people haven't thought of since they were children. They are also more perceptive than you would think. I like simple things and I like simplifying things. You have to do that with children to make sure they don't get lost in the language. You have to be creative because you want them thinking that although things are bad, they aren't impossible. They often have such positive attitudes because the world hasn't messed them up too badly yet. They're so free and emotional and giving. I think it's always important to remember what that's like because sometimes I think it's the only way to live" Arizona offered Callie a small smile.

"How do you deal with loosing them though? Of knowing that they had so much ahead of them?" said Callie. She noticed Arizona loose her smile and turn away a little. "I'm sorry was that too much?"

Arizona took a minute and then turned back to Callie. "How do you deal? Death is sad either way Calliope but life is what's important. You say you feel like there aren't many things sadder than a sick child, whether there aren't many things happier than a healed child." Arizona shrugged a little and took another sip of her drink.

Callie admired Arizona's optimism. She didn't understand it completely but it made her feel better. It made her feel warm and comforted to know that people could think and believe that way. And wait, did she just call her Calliope?

"So how bout you? Why did you choose ortho?" said Arizona.

"Oh that one's easy. I've always been a bit of a rebel. I like adrenaline. Ortho is all that and more. It's challenging and exciting and there's nothing like holding a drill in your hands to make you feel on top of the world." Callie smiled as she spoke. She really did love her work. Though it was often hard to put herself back together, it helped that she could at least put something back together.

Arizona loved the way Callie talked about her work. There was a passion in her voice that Arizona definitely preferred over the defeated tone she had heard earlier. She smiled and noticed that Callie had finished her drink. She didn't want this evening to end too soon so she said "Would you like another?"

Callie smiled back at Arizona and said "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I expected this to be a lot longer but somehow this story finished itself. I hope you enjoy the ending and I promise I will write more as soon as I can.

Callie wasn't exactly sure how she ended up in the situation she was in. Somewhere between the drinks and the talking she had asked Arizona back to her place for coffee. How in the world she had gotten the courage to do such a thing she would never know. As she stood in front of the coffee maker, she wondered what to do. She had never wanted so much to kiss someone but she felt the need to hesitate. She and Arizona were getting along so well and she didn't want to ruin it. Maybe Arizona just wanted to be friends, maybe she was just trying to cheer her up because she was that kind of woman or maybe just maybe Callie hadn't misread the look in Arizona's eyes. Either way she welcomed the extra time to think while Arizona was in the bathroom.

"Shit, what do I do?" whispered Arizona to the mirror. She was excited to be in Callie's apartment but at a complete loss for what to do next. It's not that they had run out of interesting topics or that she didn't want to just throw herself on the insanely attractive Latina. She didn't want to ruin this though. She was having such a wonderful time. They both were pretty sober by now so she knew that if Callie gave in, it would be voluntary but there was something about this (whatever it was) that Arizona didn't want to mess up. Something special in the way they spoke and interacted. Arizona was trying incredibly hard to be smooth but she found herself more often than not turning into a giggly or swooning idiot. Arizona took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

Callie turned when she heard Arizona enter. 'Every time' she thought. 'Every time she enters a room those damn butterflies show up'. "Hey" she said lamely.

"Hi" said Arizona smiling. She tried to think of something to say but just lost herself in those beautiful brown eyes.

"Well the coffee's almost ready. How would you like it?" asked Callie. She had to look away from the stare Arizona was giving her. 'Definitely not mistaking that look' she thought.

"Black is fine" said Arizona looking around the apartment, she was sad when it seemed Callie couldn't tear away from her gaze fast enough. As she looked around, she was struck by a picture of Callie and another blonde woman on the coffee table under a couple medical journals. She picked it up and wondered if this was the famous Dr. Hahn the gossips at Seattle Grace had talked about.

She didn't have to ask since Callie walked up to her with her coffee took the picture and said "This is Erica. I don't know what you heard or how much you heard but she was brilliant and funny and didn't have enough patience to stick around for someone like me." Callie set the picture on the table along with her coffee and looked back at Arizona.

Arizona recognized the look in Callie's eyes. That sad disappointment that left a person sometimes more heartbroken than a relationship of years. She took Callie's hand in hers which caused Callie to turn and look at her. "She was a fool Calliope." She offered a sweet smile and a squeeze.

Callie didn't know what to say, never had someone be so generous and attentive in one night to her. Hell, George hadn't been this attentive their whole relationship and they has been married. She smiled at Arizona and instinctively moved closer. She heard Arizona's slight intake of breath before she smiled even wider and leaned in to. Arizona tilted her face up toward Callie and just as Callie was about to meet Arizona's lips, the door flew open. They jumped but didn't let go of their hands.

"Oh seriously? Again Cal? God! Well just not in the living room, kitchen or my bed. Night!" said Cristina as she walked in, accessed the situation then ran for her room.

Callie had turned about three shades of red and said "I'm so sorry. She's rude and ridiculous." Callie shrugged a little.

"It's ok. I should probably get going. It's late and I have an early shift in the morning" said Arizona.

"Oh ok." Said Callie and immediately dropped Arizona's hand and took their cups to the kitchen. She placed them on the counter and was unable to turn and look at Arizona. A perfect moment ruined and probably one she couldn't get back. She had lost another chance. Arizona had used one of the oldest lines in the book to make it clear.

She figured Arizona would probably bolt out the door but then she heard her voice.

"Calliope?" said Arizona. She had noticed the look on Callie's face and wanted to make sure she didn't think that Arizona didn't want the kiss that was so obviously about to happen. When Callie didn't turn Arizona lightly tugged at Callie's shoulder. "Calliope I would love it if you turned around, I would like to give you something."

Callie turned and before she could look directly at Arizona, Arizona's lips were on hers. She was in shock for a minute before she responded to Arizona's incredibly soft lips. She cradled the shorter woman's head in her hand and felt not only the brief disappointment wash away but also the pain of these last few years and most importantly these last few months. She thought she could kiss this woman forever.

Arizona had just intended to give Callie a light and brief kiss but once her lips touched Callie's, she realized that was just impossible. She wrapped one arm around Callie's waist while the other one found itself tangled in Callie's beautiful hair. She thought she would melt into a puddle when Callie's hand crept up to hold her head. She started to kiss Callie deeper and heard a soft moan from Callie when she proceeded to suck on her lower lip. She smiled into their kiss, proud of herself but then it was her turn to moan when Callie's hand started to move up and down her side.

Unfortunately both women were interrupted again. "I said not in the kitchen!" shouted Cristina as she moved past them to grab a cup and some coffee then sighing returned to her room.

This time they didn't jump but they did pull away. They just stared at each other until Cristina left the room. Arizona was the first to break the silence. "I should go but I would" before she could finish Callie interrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry I just and you were and I didn't mean to" Callie stumbled over her words and was silenced with a short kiss from Arizona.

"Calliope, I kissed you. I came here. I followed you into a bathroom. There is no reason to be sorry for anything. And if you're up for it, I'd like to take you to dinner" said Arizona as she smiled at Callie.

Callie looked at Arizona shocked a little. She still didn't get it. She didn't get how much this woman wanted her and how interesting Arizona found her. Then when she saw Arizona smile wider and when she squeezed Callie's hand, Callie broke out into one of her smiles and said "I think I could be up for that".

"Good. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow?" said Arizona as she walked to the door and turned back to Callie.

"Yeah" said Callie, still a little surprised at how this night had gone.

"And Calliope?" said Arizona.

"Yes Arizona?" said Callie.

"I'm no fool." She said as she smiled and walked out the door.

"Hmm you're right" whispered Callie to herself. Neither was she, not anymore.


End file.
